


Relative Freedom

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Adorable, Diaval is just a plain sweetie, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Maleficent is kind of insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent thinks Diaval should be free, he has something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work I've written for this fandom. I hope you guys like it!

Maleficent looked over to Diaval who was bent over some document or other he was reading, presumably to see if it was worthy of her own attention. Inky hair partially obscured his face from her and she found herself feeling the loss of it but she shook herself out of it. If she wanted to see his face she could call him over, though she wouldn’t disturb him from his work at the moment. 

Diaval was a great comfort to her, that much she could admit though any deeper feelings of tenderness than that she kept solely to herself. Maleficent considered him a friend, as much as a servant could be a friend anyway. She felt a great sadness when she thought about the fact that he was her servant, surely he deserved so much more than that. He was a raven first and foremost and to deny and creature their freedom was awful.  
“Diaval,” she said hesitantly, “if I could give you anything, what would you ask of me?”  
He looked at little shocked at her line of questioning, quickly disregarding his work in favour of looking at her curiously “Nothing I can think of mistress,” luckily he didn’t notice her slight wince at the title, “I have everything I could need or want and anything I do find myself wanting I can get for myself. You don’t need to worry about me.”  
“Would you not like to be free?” She said.  
“I am free. I realise I am your servant, but that’s not what I mean. I am free to do whatever pleases me so long as I do everything you wish of me as well. Doing what you will has not been a burden to me for a long time, it pleases me in fact, to help you as much as I can. And should I desire to leave you which I never would,” he added quickly, “I know you would not force me to stay.”  
“I find that I cannot fully understand your logic, Dival. I am not a cruel mistress to you but surely no mistress is better than a kind one. You could fly wherever you wanted, do whatever you wanted, be whoever you wanted.” Maleficent stopped her speech, seeing the stricken look on Diaval’s face.  
“It would mean nothing without you, Maleficent.” She couldn’t remember the last time he’d used her name, “Nothing I could ever have out there would mean anything if you weren’t there. I know that you think I’ve only stayed with you out of some misguided loyalty but that’s not true. I love you, believe it or not, and I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me.”  
“You...you love me?” Maleficent didn’t know what to say to that; part of her was happy to the point of bursting but another, more vicious part of her couldn’t believe her friend was telling the truth.  
“How could I not? You’re amazing, intelligent, witty. Not to mention the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” Diaval said, eyes blazing with some emotion unknown to her. “But I don’t have wings. I’m deformed. How could that ever be beautiful to you?” Insecurities she had only deigned to think about in the solitude of her own mind her rearing their ugly heads.  
“You are so much more than a lack of wings, I love you for you are more than anything else. I suspect you could look I anything and I would love you the same. But you are truly beautiful, Maleficent. I can’t even describe it to you but I would like to spend my whole life trying.” His words were so heartfelt that it silenced the doubtful thoughts that ran through her head like a torrent.  
“Diaval, I cannot begin to understand why you feel as you but it is of no matter, I suppose. I would like to pursue a...romantic relationship with you, however, I cannot do that with a clear conscience unless I relieve you of your place as my servant so we can be equals.” She said haltingly.  
Diaval looked slightly dazed like he was in a dream but soon snapped out of it. “I assure you that even though I won’t be your servant I will always take care of you, Maleficent.”  
“I wouldn’t have you any other way, Diaval.”


End file.
